


Stars All Over

by ColdBiscuit



Series: Reylo Smut [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hyperspace, i researched the layout for the cockpit for this idk why, my working title for this was kessel run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdBiscuit/pseuds/ColdBiscuit
Summary: Another(!) out-of-time smut-fic.This time, Ben and Rey are in the Falcon and have a bit of spare time in Hyperspace.Enjoy!
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028607
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Stars All Over

**Author's Note:**

> Turning into a bit of a series of my attempts to create tasteful smut-fics. Let me know if you enjoy it!

Rey fiddled with the buttons of the _Falcon_ as it jumped to Hyperspace. She swivelled in the seat as she automatically moved around the cockpit to pilot the ship smoothly. Ben had taken to letting her control the ship almost entirely alone since she rarely needed his help, but he helpfully flicked switches at her direction. Their travels seemed endless, but that was calming in a way. To continually find new destinations and learn more about the galaxy was everything they could wish for.

They spent most of their time inside the _Falcon_ , however. It was large enough and strong enough to carry their supplies, and they both knew how to maintain it well. Ben wouldn’t want it any other way though: the time they spent together was precious and the peace of space allowed them that time.

Rey stood up to adjust a switch on the ceiling of the cockpit, stretching over Ben’s chair to reach it. Instinctively, he reached his hands up to her, caressing the soft fabric of her clothing. She smiled but continued to focus on the toggles that demanded her attention.

His hands moved further up her, softly pulling away at the fabric close to her chest. Her cheeks flushed and she looked down at him, but he was too enthralled at the sight of her soft skin. She lowered her arms, allowing him to tug at the fabric. They both watched it fall from her body, his hands meandering over her breasts. She giggled as he pulled her onto his lap, placing gentle kisses on her forehead.

_Eager?_ She gave him a questioning look. He made no response, but the look in his eyes was hungry. She felt his desire overwhelm the bond between them. He picked her up, kissing her all the while, and pressed her back against the wall of the cockpit. Her fingers combed through his hair as he removed his clothes, though his hands never left her waist.

Stars flew past outside, sending shadows throughout the room. The lights of the _Falcon_ blinked brightly, but all Rey could see, and feel, was Ben. He moved his hips up to meet hers, gliding in and out of her. Small explosions of pleasure fluttered through her and she moaned into his ear, begging loudly, though internally, for more.

His weak legs held up long enough for him to seat himself in the passenger chair, Rey wrapped around him as she moved her hips against him. The feeling of him inside her never failed to elicit delight from her: they fit together so perfectly. Their hands continued to explore each other whilst Ben’s tongue took a cautious trip down her neck.

Around them, the Force vibrated with the energy of their bliss. They pressed their foreheads together as Ben’s hands slid under her thighs, sampling her warmth. Their connection reverberated with thoughts that made the other smirk or blush. Ben’s eyebrow raised at one that caught his attention, causing Rey to giggle quietly.

He lifted her off of him and she lay on the pilot’s seat, the curve of it pressing against her chest. She gasped into the material as he spread her cheeks and moved inside her. He was gentle as ever, but the sensation was new, evoking soft moans with every one of his movements.

Her back was drenched in sweat as he pressed deeper into her. Her knees began to tremble, and he could feel the weakness of her legs underneath him. Obligingly, he shifted himself as deeply as he could into her, lifting her again and falling back into the passenger’s seat, her back against his heaving chest. She leant forward to allow his hands to travel down her fragile skin.

Gently, he moved his fingers around her hips, sliding down into the heat between her legs. She leant back into him, tightening around him, and allowing him to dip his fingers into her. Their eyes closed at the same time, their minds seeming to merge entirely, edging them closer and closer.

In the same moment as Rey’s hips buckled forward, Ben leant back in the chair, as deep inside her as he could manage. Their ears rang with joy and she fell back into his chest, his hand still folded between her legs.

His heartbeat sent a shockwave through her as they came down from the same high, breathing at almost the exact same rate. Ben swept the hair from her eyes, smiling into her shoulder, the link between them still pulsating with pleasure.

They watched through the viewport as the ship dropped out of Hyperspace, the stars rushing to greet them at the end of their journey.


End file.
